


Fireplace

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor imagines a fireplace inside the TARDIS is going to make the atmosphere on board more romantic.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 9





	Fireplace

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day eighteen**

**Fireplace**

“Come, love! I know you are going to say the weather outside is unacceptable.”

Rose stared at him, terrified. “You don’t mean you’re taking me anywhere?” She shuddered, doubtful. The time they’ve spent together must have told him  _ something  _ about her preferences, surely?

“I wouldn’t dare, my dear.” He couldn’t lie to himself - the gloomy weather outside wasn’t a thing he enjoyed, particularly when the weather in London has promised to stay that way for weeks still.

Travelling to different locations, if only to avoid it, has already begun to feel like cheating. What was more, the Time Lord could feel Rose, while not saying a thing, was starting to suspect something.

The Doctor, excited, has shown Rose the fireplace, one she could have sworn hasn’t been there yesterday. She stared at it, amazed. “Oh…”

“Do you like it?” He asked her carefully.

“The real question being if the old girl enjoys it.”

The Doctor blinked at her, disillusioned. The memories about the dreadful adventure including a fireplace have returned. He could sense Rose remembered it, too.  _ Oh, Rassilon. I could get rid of it in a second, love. I’m so sorry! _

Rose smiled at him honestly. “I have never thought you could come up with something so… romantic, honestly,” she giggled. “I still think it’s dangerous to keep it aboard,” Rose gave the Doctor a questioning look. “The old girl doesn’t look pleased,” she noted.

“Oh, that’s because I didn’t ask for her opinion.”

“Listen to mine, then,” Rose inhaled. “I, as a secret die-hard romantic at heart, love the idea. But you must understand I won’t ever allow you to toy with it! We must be careful!”

The Doctor inhaled. “The old girl knows how to protect herself! And us, of course,” he added helpfully.

Rose beamed at him. “Have you only set it up here for the show?”

The Time Lord was puzzled. “Why do you say so?”

“You have secretly been watching all kinds of cheesy romantic films. They usually included a scene or two with a fireplace,” she giggled.

The alien blushed. “I did not! Well, I mean we have been watching them together, and I thought-”

“Snuggling and kissing by the fireplace,” Rose spoke dreamily.

“Well, yeah. Is this okay?”

She blinked. “Oh, yes! But shouldn’t we wait for a snow storm, or something like that, to fully complete the picture?”

The Doctor has been waiting for it. “Snow. It’s too soon for it here. But I think I could easily set up a thunderstorm, instead.” 

Rose licked her lip, pulling him into a kiss. “You cheater!”


End file.
